Bluto Ziegfried
Bluto Ziegfried is the daredevil son of Goldraum and Mabel Ziegfried, and the brother of Lilly. When the archdemon Abraxas attacked the Ziegfried Manor, Bluto and her sister and cousins were all turned into teddybears. They only had to be tucked in the right bed to reverse the curse. Bluto always wanted to become a seafaring adventurer, and when opportunity comes knocking, he stowed away on the family's ship, The Flouncy Phoenix, into a journey to Salmanda to find a cure for her catatonic great-grandmother. Bluto convinced the heroes hired for the job to allow him to fight by their side, despite him being only seven at the time. However, after Bluto got an infected wound in a battle, the heroes had to find a cure for him as well. They were forced to leave him in the hands of a bog witch called Baba. He later returned to Eubric with the witch, aged and bearded. It was revealed that Baba has sucked his youth out of him so that she could appear as the beautiful songstress "Barbariccia Dellamore". The witch had also taken Bluto's voice and ensured that he could never go close to his family members again. The only way Bluto was able to get his plea for help through was via the heroes of Heroica. At the 400th Foundation Day Ball, Bluto helped the heroes hired to guard the event by giving them wax to cover their ears from Baba's enchanting song. Later Baba used Bluto as a bargaining tool to get the heroes hired to uncover her secrets from the Tower of Babel to turn their coats. It worked, and Baba kept her end of the bargain by releasing Bluto from his curse. He regained his voice and was returned to his family, but his youth was gone for good. The years he spent with Baba were not pure torture, however, for the witch taught him how to make best use of his inate abilities as a "dreamweaver". Only once did Bluto try to use the talent at Baba, getting punished severely for it. He managed to get a split second's glance at her true form, though, and was able to later convey this information to Heroica. After returning home, he noticed an abnormality in the dreams of his sister Lilly. With his dreamweaving skills he built a dollhouse inside Lilly's mind to protect her from the invader. Bluto also made Lilly believe the voices inside her head were coming from her actual dollhouse and fed her the thought of asking heroes of Heroica to investigate the toy house with her. He then sent the whole group into the dreamscape he had created, and together they learned that it was Abraxas that had tried to invade Lilly's mind with the aid of the enslaved souls of their grandparents and great-grandfather. Appearances *Quest#3: The Missing Matriarch *Quest#14: The Family Recipe *Quest#44: My Best Friend *Quest#53: Chaos in Eubric (Interlude) *Quest#66: WANTED! Steerpike the Poisoner *Quest#100: To the Tower of Babel *Quest#125: The Dollhouse Unique Job Class In Quest#14 Bluto used his own job class, the Dream Sailor, to help heroes find a cure for his great-grandmother. This sea-loving rascal is in constant search for an adventure. *'Base Health:' 1 (+1 per level up) *'Base Ether:' 1 (+1 per level up) *'Weapons:' The dream sailor wields harpoons and anchors in battle. He can also cast spells through gems. *'Job Trait:' Flee – The dream sailor can escape battles to ensure that the quest continues, but he will not gain any rewards from battles he escapes from. *'Battle Style:' Dreamy – The dream sailor uses his imagination to his benefit. #SHIELD: Bedtime Story – The dream sailor tells a tale so imaginative that it sooths all enemies into sleep, forcing them to miss their turn for three rounds or until woken up by an attack. #CRITICAL HIT/GREAT SPELL: The dream sailor attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 3 x 2 + Level 2 = 8 (elemental) damage) #HIT/SPELL: The dream sailor attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 3 + Level 2 = 5 (elemental) damage) #HIDE: The dream sailor finds a perfect hiding spot up until his turn comes again, making him impervious to any harm for that time. #DAMAGE: The dream sailor is struck with the opponent’s attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The dream sailor is struck with the opponent’s special skill. Category:NPCs